<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I would wait forever and ever... by rainbowrabblerouser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482540">I would wait forever and ever...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser'>rainbowrabblerouser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Engagement, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, this is based off of "How You Get the Girl" by Taylor Swift - the real queen...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I would wait forever and ever...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLFz7HjPhOU</p><p>listen to this while reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Gwen meets Merlin is just really odd.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed like a sweet, nice guy. Merlin also seemed kind of...strange.</p><p> </p><p>So when she realizes something is off, she takes it to him first. </p><p> </p><p>“How come you haven’t been affected by the magic?”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin had no words.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a man and you haven’t been changed. Oh, wait. I get it…”</p><p> </p><p>Well, fuck. That was three, no, four, uhhh, he had lost count. </p><p> </p><p>Too many people knew. About his magic. His feelings for Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>Everything.</p><p> </p><p>So much for a big secret.</p><p> </p><p>At this rate, Arthur might as well know.</p><p> </p><p>But Gwen wouldn’t ever tell. She only guessed half of the equation.</p><p> </p><p>“Look. It’s not a big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gwen, we are living in Camelot. Maybe...in Ealdor...this would be okay, but it’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt horrible for snapping, but he was done. Everyone was too nonchalant when he could die for either of them. And he was supposed to be following his destiny and apparently Arthur dies first.</p><p> </p><p>This was just a living hell and all he had was false hope.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen was nice enough to just pretend it was all right when he looked at Arthur for a second too long and he let him hold him for a while and they said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was such a tease, but he’s too dumb to notice. He would pull him close and pull him away and it would tear at his heart strings. Merlin would rather admit everything about his sorcery and his magic and the fighting and the lies than to have Arthur pull away from him one more time. </p><p> </p><p>He would just want to cry. It was a mess. He felt like some idiotic teenager who pined and longed for nothing more than to be noticed. </p><p> </p><p>Don’t get him wrong, he had fooled around in Ealdor as a boy and it was more liked than his magical hijinks, but he had something complicated with Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>It was bad, but it felt so good. </p><p> </p><p>Merlin wished he would just one day wake up somewhere far away and it was just Arthur and him. He would talk about running away with him and leave it all behind.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He had made that joke a long time ago when they were just like stupid kids. Merlin had been his servant and not his right-hand. Arthur was the prince and they’d dance in circles around each other like a bunch of fools.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what to do anymore, Gwen,” Merlin would groan into his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen would just sigh as she did paperwork and forged Arthur’s signature.</p><p> </p><p>“There is one thing. You could stop being a coward and tell him.”</p><p> </p><p>“About which one?” </p><p> </p><p>“There are more secrets?” </p><p> </p><p>Merlin wished he could mute himself sometimes. He would be in less trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur would surely enjoy that more. </p><p> </p><p>Things would be simpler.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure where to even start. He’s a dollophead, but–”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s your dollophead. So do something already.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin bites his tongue. He knows there’s a stupid betting pool for this. Gwen just wanted to beat the other knights. It was just sad.</p><p> </p><p>So he asks Gwaine for help. </p><p> </p><p>He’s actually quite insightful. He had a degree in philosophy (allegedly). </p><p> </p><p>But he did ace the written exam to become a knight. </p><p> </p><p>“So are you going to tell him now?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to give you the satisfaction of knowing.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin ends up at Gwen’s again and Elyan just laughs at him.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s something really odd that you have a better relationship with Arthur than Gwen does. It’s really strange. You’re not even the one who shares his bed...I think?” </p><p> </p><p>Elyan was nicer than his sister. He had seen some shit so his approach is to think first.</p><p> </p><p>Percival was not like him. The man’s destiny was to find a fucking egg, for God’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>There was just a fucking awful fate to have that. </p><p> </p><p>So Percival could be a bitch all he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Leon would be the most tired man on the planet after they all united.</p><p> </p><p>Without a balance, they would implode. So Leon was that balance. </p><p> </p><p>On days off, they’d all chill out, but then Arthur and Merlin ruined it.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop lying to me, Merlin! I know something is up!”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin had refused to talk to Arthur for a weekend, only responding to literally everyone else. Gaius thought it was hilarious for the first hour, but then he kept receiving word for him.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen enjoyed the silence.</p><p> </p><p>Leon would just not invite them to stuff from then on. But it always backfired.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s a little riddle for you, lads,” Leon said as they relaxed by the lake.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s really important, really stupid, and really red?”</p><p> </p><p>Gwaine got a smack as he guessed, “A dragon.”</p><p> </p><p>Percival would just watch as the boys pondered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it’s more obvious than that.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, the answer ran by. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur was always there. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have anything better to be doing, my liege?”</p><p> </p><p>Elyan was respectful to dunces. He felt bad for him.</p><p> </p><p>Gwaine kept guessing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but what are you doing?”</p><p><br/>
Percival fanned himself, “Uh, using our day off wisely. What’s up with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chasing Merlin.”</p><p> </p><p>Leon rolled his eyes, “Oh, what’s new in Camelot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, very funny.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gaius had been the court physician for a long time. </p><p> </p><p>Probably since he was Merlin’s age when he became Arthur’s right-hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I have never met two people so foolish, Guinevere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you spoken to Gwaine?”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, no. At least he is educated.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin was used to the stares and the odd looks he’d get.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was his ears. Or his outfit of which he had a thousand copies. Or maybe it was the fact that Arthur was on his arm like they were some couple.</p><p> </p><p>No. </p><p> </p><p>This was not real. </p><p> </p><p>It was another ruse to save Arthur from being married off.</p><p> </p><p>Camelot needed good standing and Arthur had lost his only sibling. </p><p> </p><p>So he was just the fair maiden to be bid on. It was just sad.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to dress like this more often.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a raise.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur laughed, “You literally can have whatever you want. Just rescue me for once.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin leaned into his touch as they did a very public, affectionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Gwaine started the whistles and the jeers. </p><p> </p><p>For Christ’s sake, Merlin all but kicked Gwen out of his bed. </p><p> </p><p>What the hell was this, but just a regular announcement of their relationship?</p><p> </p><p>At least that’s what everyone else thought.</p><p> </p><p>It’s one thing to have a crush on the king; it’s another to be full-on in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin should have just stayed in another kingdom, but fate had steered him to Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>And Arthur needed him for everything.</p><p> </p><p>It was just right.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin and Arthur were supposed to be together.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur had rescued him, but Merlin was the real savior.</p><p> </p><p>He was his now. He would be his forever, apparently.</p><p> </p><p>What better way to start a lifelong relationship with this damn prat with a fake betrothal and his hand on his face as they danced?</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you don’t give every pretty girl your mother’s seal. Huh, if I didn’t know any better, I’d take this as a proposal, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, stop being a sap, you know I’d do it in a grander way. I’m the king for crying out loud, if I was going to make you <em>mine,</em> I’d make sure everyone in the kingdom and their mother would see...unless…”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin was puzzled as they swayed to the music.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, unless you preferred I keep this <em>unspoken thing</em> between us...a secret.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur looked into his eyes as he kissed him slowly. Almost as if he yearned for him,</p><p> </p><p>But Merlin knew this was just a means to an end, a fairy tale like the ones his mother would read him to bed. Except in this one, there was no happy ending. </p><p> </p><p>He knew it would end with Arthur dead and him heartbroken. </p><p> </p><p>His knight in shining armor would fall and he was no beautiful princess with endless wealth and a long flowing dress. He had no tower from which he would be saved.</p><p> </p><p>(Well, not anymore)</p><p> </p><p>It was simple. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur is the king and he is the lucky bastard who garnered his attention and affection and his fake love and it was just pitiful and heart-wrenching.</p><p> </p><p>But he loved him so fucking much.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin could fucking burst into glitter from the tenderness of which Arthur would hold him at night when his nightmares about Morgana and Mordred haunted him.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur would kiss his forehead as they daydreamed about a different life.</p><p> </p><p>Had they met in another life, there was no doubt they would “get on” well.</p><p> </p><p>He supposed they’d meet on the trail or in Ealdor at the club where men like Merlin and women like Morgana had platonic respect for one another and longed for something else over drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Arthur would still be a prat, but he’d be a peasant like him. And he’d take him to meet his mother. They’d “get on” and eventually get married in the countryside like Arthur would tease him.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps a cabin in the woods or a farm in the country.</p><p><br/>
<em>No magic, no dragons, no witches, no sorcery, no druids, no knights, no duty.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just the two of them and maybe he’d visit the kingdom to see Gaius.</p><p> </p><p>He would likely meet Lancelot and Gwaine because they were troublemakers.</p><p> </p><p>Probably aid Percival on his quest for eggs.</p><p> </p><p>Leon would have known Arthur regardless since their families are close.</p><p> </p><p>But Morgana would be normal and maybe even a nice woman.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen would likely be a blacksmith still and Elyan would run the shop with her.</p><p> </p><p>He was sure a life like that would be pleasant, but rather boring.</p><p> </p><p>Magic was part of him just as much as his Arthur was.</p><p> </p><p>So as they swayed and Arthur kissed him once more, Merlin closed his eyes and was thankful that he had this magnetic force of a man at his side.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur would drive him mad, but it was a loving, romantic kind of madness.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he was a special fella ever since he swung a mace at him in the square.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin would call him a prat, but in his poetry describe him as:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Charismatic, magnetic, electric, and everybody knew it.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Arthur acted like he didn’t cry when he read his love letters. </p><p> </p><p>Beautiful sonnets of affection.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin was in love and he refused to ever let go of Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>There was too much to say and well, he wasn’t a man of all words and no action.</p><p> </p><p>When Arthur was particularly frustrated with affairs, he’d be right there for him.</p><p> </p><p>Only him. </p><p> </p><p>No one else.</p><p> </p><p>“I use magic only for Arthur.”</p><p> </p><p>Uther was a fucking dick.</p><p> </p><p>He never liked him.</p><p> </p><p>Always gave him “rape-y, homophobic, racist grandpa vibes” (Leon’s words, not his).</p><p> </p><p>Arthur never disagreed when he talked shit.</p><p> </p><p>So he never understood Merlin. And he was okay with that.</p><p> </p><p>The bitch was dead. Merked by his own petard or whatever the phrase was – Merlin failed English class. His mother sent him to Camelot since he couldn’t go to college. </p><p> </p><p>He was a troublemaker with a short attention span. More tactile if anything.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur knew this better than anyone. Merlin was a handsy person.</p><p> </p><p>From holding him tight to gently touching his wounds and squeezing his hand, Merlin loved to touch him. In every way. Gently, roughly, everything.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin would hold his face in his hand and kiss him with such tenderness and love.</p><p> </p><p>He never thought he deserved him at all.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur wasn’t worthy of such care and softness.</p><p> </p><p>Years of training and killing had made his hand calloused and rough, but Merlin would kiss his knuckles like it was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin would wipe his tears when they were injured and the pressure of running an entire kingdom got to him. Arthur wished he could have him forever, but he had a duty to his kingdom to supply an heir. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to let him go once and it was a horrid situation.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin had kissed him once more and then parted ways with him.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was locked in his quarters for weeks and spoke to no one. He had left the kingdom on autopilot, while Gwen learned how to live without him.</p><p> </p><p>She’d be a good queen.</p><p> </p><p>But Arthur wasn’t done yet.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin had disappeared. Something about having to go home.</p><p> </p><p>He had thought Camelot was his home. With Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>In their bed in his quarters where they’d love in secret. </p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow, Arthur would tell himself. He’d meet him up there tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>But tomorrow never came.</p><p> </p><p>Well. Until it did.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur had finally left his room to go out and hunt with the knights. They were all solemn as if Merlin had died. </p><p> </p><p>Then.</p><p> </p><p>He appeared. </p><p> </p><p>On the trail like nothing had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur had dropped everything and taken off without a word.</p><p> </p><p>The knights didn’t need an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>They would wait for him until the end of time, if anything.</p><p> </p><p>Men knew better than to get in the way of true love.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur didn’t care if they saw him.</p><p> </p><p>He needed him back.</p><p> </p><p>So when Merlin was visible, he ran faster.</p><p> </p><p>When he reached the love of his life, his darling, his best accident, his dear, <em> his Merlin, </em> he had no hesitation in kissing him with so much passion and yearning and longing…</p><p> </p><p>The history books had described Arthur’s Bane as his lover. His only weakness.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen was more than willing to be the number two if it meant Arthur was happy.</p><p> </p><p>Break his heart and put it back together.</p><p> </p><p>He would offer a ring to Merlin a thousand times over if it meant one thing:</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Merlin was his; and he was Merlin’s.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Forever and ever. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>